She Never Gave Up On Me
by LoveSasuke247
Summary: -One-Shot- No Matter How Mean I Was To Her, She Never Gave Up On Me. Looking Back I'm Glad I Made The Choices I Did, But Most Of All That She Would Never Think Of Giving Up On Me. KanameOC KanameXOC. Slight OOC.


_I do not own Vampire Knights I own a little or the plot line and MY OC. _

_.:. .:. .:. .:. .:._

_A warm summer has passed and they were going to have to prepare for the cold, brutal winter in which they were about to face. _

_.:. .:. .:. .:. .:._

"Kaname-sama may I come in?" _How that small soft voice makes me want to see her, but I will not give up. This hadn't been the only time she tried to talk to me, there had been many attempts and all of them had failed, and she was about to try again. _

_I said nothing hoping she would go away. I really tried hard to not say 'come in' and thankfully it wouldn't come out. I tried as hard as I could to ignore that small voice, but that voice would go away. _

"Kaname-sama are you in here?" _That voice just won't go away no matter how hard I tried to ignore it. _

_She was smart to open that door, the door that I hoped wouldn't open for her. Truthfully the door was always open for her; there was never a time where that door would never open, or at least for her. _

"Kaname-sama can I please talk to you?" _That voice, that person never gave up and here it was in front for me. I knew what she wanted to talk about, but I wouldn't allow her to talk about it. _

"No." _That was all I was hoping to say, I didn't want to say anymore about that subject. I would fear the outcome if I talked about it. _

"Why not, you know you don't have a reason to not talk about it." _She was right I didn't have a reason, but I would make up one just to not have to talk about it. _

"I've already made up my mind Mie and I'm not changing it." _I made myself clear, but that voice wouldn't listen just like the person. _

"Why won't you answer me Kaname, what did I do to deserve this? You at least owe me that answer." _This voice stared sweet and strong, but was starting to crack. This is one of the times when I knew the voice wouldn't give in, but I kept my hope up. _

"I owe you nothing." _I was kidding myself; I knew I owed her at least that, even more than that my love. _

"Is that really what you think Kaname you owe me nothing for what you're doing to me?" _Must things always be this difficult? I knew I thought of her for something, so much more then what I told her. _

"Yes Mei that is what I think." _That voice did say anything I knew it wouldn't say anything, it would if it could. _

_Silence toke over the room and I really wished it wouldn't I wanted to see her happy, smile, hug me, kiss me, but all good things have to come to an end sometime, this once I wished it wouldn't, but wishes don't always come true. _

_The moon light was the only light in the room. She looked amazing in the light. She looks amazing in anything or anywhere. Lots of people would say that, but she only wanted to hear that from me and I would only say that to her. _

_It was almost three thirty classed had ended half an hour ago and the sun wouldn't rise for at least another three hour , and this was at least going to last all night. The silence ended then the voice started to cry. Everything had to be running thought her mind, though that long silence and I knew it. She was ready to strike back, and I had to prepare myself. _

"I know that's not what you think Kaname, why are you lying to me Kaname?" _I knew I was lying, she knew I was lying. I lied a lot to other people knowing they wouldn't question why, but she always did forcing me to tell the truth and I would always want to, but I have to do this for her own safety. _

"I'm not-"

"Don't give me that crap Kaname you and I both know it, so why don't you stop lying to yourself and tell me the truth." _The voice had a soft yell in it. It wouldn't yell any louder knowing if it did then it would attract attention. Not wanting that it would yell any louder. _

_I laid there not surprised at the voice yelling or disobeying me I just laid there thinking nothing. I knew what I could have said, but I didn't feel like saying it. I felt bad enough with everything going on with school, Yuuki, her, and on top of it all a lack of blood, but I had to resist that with all my might, I knew that would drive me insane and it did. Even for a Pureblood it's hard to resist blood, especially when you're stressed. _

_I wouldn't let anyone know when I was stressed except her. I didn't have to tell her when I was she knew, I'm guessing a lot of people knew, but she was the only one who would be brave enough to ask or do something about it. Maybe that's what I like about her, but I wouldn't allow myself to like her anymore. _

_I knew this was one of those times when she knew I was stressed out. I knew she was stepping closer to me by the sound of her little feet that I would always tease her about. For once in my life I didn't want her next to me fearing I would do something I didn't want to do to her. I didn't want to attract to her anymore, I didn't want to love her or like her, but one thing was straight I would always want to know her and remember the times we had together the warmest summer in my life, but people change with the seasons, some become cold just like this winter, but she wouldn't be one of them. _

_The guilt must have been too much for her knowing she yelled at me like that, either for yelling at me for being a Pureblood or just yelling at me, someone who she loved. She was hovering over me as Ruka had once done an hour ago. I knew this wouldn't turn out in my favor. I knew what I was about to do and I knew it would hurt her and me, but a big part of my heart wanted it to end out this way, her and me back together like it should have been. _

"Kaname-sama are you ok?" _That voice just never gives up. I wanted to open my eyes and see her eyes looking back on mine and I did. Those light purple eyes of hers looking back in my red eyes. Light purple was a very uncommon color for anybody's eyes. They fit her well; they showed her one and only emotion kindness. They were the same as her beautiful waist length hair that I loved to play with. _

"Yes I am."_The voice knew that I was lying, the voice knew what I needed, and wanted and the voice of that person would do what I wanted and needed her to do. I knew what she would do; she would be as bold as Ruka, but I would gladly accept. Her hand moved her hair to the right side or her face, showing the left side of her neck. It was as small and slender just like the rest of her body which was appealing or at least to me. _

"Kaname-sama." _That voice whispered into my ears. The resistance I once had was now and maybe forever gone. I wouldn't hold back anymore. _

_I raised my head to meet her neck, lightly licking the stop I was going to sink my fangs into. All she did was say my name not pulling away, not telling me to stop all she said was my name, and I loved that, but the way she said my name made we want to hear it from her more. I slowly sank my fangs into her neck as she moaned my name for the pleasure that I knew she loved. _

_She wasn't addicted to it that I knew. If it was anyone else then me I knew she wouldn't let them even touch her neck. It belonged to me and me only and I loved that, which she was willing to be that loyal or maybe she loved me that much that even if I told her to that she would only let me. She wouldn't tell me to stop like Ruka, even if it killed her she would never in any situation to stop. She would never do anything that made me dislike her or even turn me off a little. _

_Minutes passed without me knowing, a lot of things passed me without knowing it, it was as if I knew nothing. I all I knew was her, her body, her blood, and the way she moaned my name. Only one thing ruined this moment the thought that I would have to stop or I would kill her and that I could never live with. It was hard but I had to stop, She was on the verge of passing out but she would try not to show it. I slowly pulled my fangs out her neck as she moaned my name one last time, but that wouldn't stop me from hearing it more. _

_I licked the rest of the blood on her neck knowing it was too delicious to waste, but that was not all I was going to do. As I started to kiss down her neck trying to find that spot I knew I would love forever. It wouldn't take long to find it and I knew she would let me know when I found it and I did. We went farther then we should have at are age, but we wouldn't regret it farther down in are life's, and we knew that for cretin. _

_Looking back on it now I'm glad she didn't give up on me. If she had then I know I would be where I am today. With her, are two sons and daughter, and another baby one the way. _

_She Never Gave Up On Me. _

_.:. .:. .:. .:. .:._

_Review Please!_


End file.
